d20adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Goblin Cave
Background This is simply a quick sample adventure I made to start up the site, Some guy from some town has asked you to clear out the goblins in this cave for some reason. Map This is where you can see the map of the dungeon, I made mine on paint, but yours can be as nice as you want. Area 1, The Entrance (EL 1/3) The entrance to the cave is made of hewn stone, so a balance check is required to run or charge (DC 10), but there are no other penalties. The entance is 7.5 feet high and 10 feet wide. A lone goblin sentry is on guard (Lv. 1 Goblin warrior, MM p. 133). If the sentry sees the adventurers, he yells an alarm to the main room. If the alarm is given, 1 goblin warns the chief while the rest join the combat. Area 2, Main Room (EL 1 1/3) The cave opens up into a large 20 foot diameter room with hewn stone walls and a dirt floor. There are 4 corridors besides the entrance. from the left, the first has a simple wooden door, the second is an open 5 foot wide corridor, the third is an open 3 foot wide corridor (Medium characters move at half speed to squeeze through), and the forth is an open 5 foot wide corridor. 4 goblins (Lv. 1 Goblin warrior, MM p. 133) are standing around the main room, if the alarm was sounded, 3 have buried themselves in the dirt and one has left to the chief. Spotting a buried goblin takes a spot check (DC 18). If goblins aren't spotted, they'll attack nearby adventurers gaining a surprise round. These goblins have a total of 50 gp and a moonstone (60 gp). The goblin that leaves if they are alerted has the key to the chief's room. Area 3, Dead End (EL 1/2) Behind the door is a dead end with a goblin zombie (Below) who will attack any who enter. Area 4, Guardroom (EL 1) The door opens into a 15 ft. diameter room with 3 sleeping goblins (Lv. 1 Goblin warrior, MM p. 133), a move silently check (DC 15) is required to not wake them. These goblins have a total of 100 gp. Area 5, Narrow Corridor (EL 0) This narrow corridor has a trapdoor at the end. It takes a spot check (DC20) or a search check (DC 15) to notice it. The trapdoor leads into a 5 foot high 5 foot wide passage of hewn stone. Area 6, Chief's Room (EL 2) In front of the chief's room is a stone door, it is locked (Break DC 28). The chief's room has a simple bed and not much else. There is a trap door to the right, it takes a spot check (DC20) or a search check (DC 15) to notice it. The chiftan (and possibly one of the goblin guards) is ready for a fight. Reviews There are no reviews on this adventure. Category:Goblin